The ability to display as well as collect information from customers is an important tool in different customer-oriented businesses. In a business setting, the capability to effectively and demonstratably communicate with customers is of key importance in the success of certain businesses. Today, with consumers more on the go, it is up to the businesses to reach out to the consumers.
A particular example of this need for flexible methods of communication is the development of a means for presenting information to people who are interested in financing the purchase of a home. Current time demands on individuals is such that it is difficult for people to obtain all the necessary information in a timely fashion. A display assembly related to the mortgage/real estate field would enable individuals to obtain information relative to their home search and finding needs. In addition to the potential home owner obtaining information, the display assembly allows the potential purchaser to leave contact information so that the lender and realtor utilizing the display may pursue future contact. The display assembly provides a means for communicating with a customer and aiding in the process of home selection and financing from the perspective of the potential home owner on the one hand, and as a lender and realtor on the other.
The present invention provides the ability to convey information to a sales site, such as a realtor's open house event. When opened to reveal the interior of the house, it also provides for the displaying of information to, as well as obtaining information from, a potential home owner. In addition to displaying information, the present invention enables a complete method of communicating with a potential homeowner without the need for an individual to be present to facilitate that communication.
The purchasing of a new home, and the financing thereof, has the potential to be a stressful period due to the amount of time demanded of the purchaser and the complexity of the transactions. The present invention can minimize the time that potential home owners spend in researching property and finance information, by having them both located at a convenient location, and eases the complexity of the transactions by providing for a unique method of distributing explanatory information.